Dolphins Rescue Mission (41378)
Dolphins Rescue Mission is a set released in the summer of 2019. Official Description Adventure awaits below the sea on the Dolphins Rescue Mission! Let your little builder get immersed in a race to a rescue a trapped dolphin and find the hidden treasure with LEGO® Friends 41378 Dolphins Rescue Mission creative toy. This dolphin playset allows kids to act out an underwater LEGO rescue mission as Stephanie dives in her cool submersible craft to free a stricken dolphin from a shipwreck. The shipwreck's mast is hinged so Stephanie can lift it to free the dolphin with the grabbing arm of her craft. A hidden gem-filled treasure chest adds another dimension to the action, as does the textile pirate’s map that reveals secret information when brushed with water. But who will find the map first, Stephanie or bad-girl Kacey? The only certainty is the fun your Friends fan will have as they decide who wins this LEGO treasure hunt! Construction set includes 2 mini-doll figures, plus 2 dolphin figures for hours of imaginative play. *Includes 2 mini-doll figures: Stephanie and Kacey, plus 2 dolphin figures. *Features a toy submarine with a viewing sphere with hinged windscreen, plus an underwater scooter, shipwreck with hinged mast, and a mini island with a treasure trunk. *Accessory elements include a water-reactive textile treasure map, 2 wigs, 2 diving helmets, coral and sea creature elements, treasure chest with gems, ball, bottle, fins, syringe, baby bottle and a grabbing tool. *Inspire your little builder to set sail on a LEGO® rescue mission. *Help your child to explore how to care for an animal’s wellbeing with this creative toy. *Kids will love to act out the exciting race to the treasure between Stephanie and Kacey. *Water-reactive textile treasure map adds an element of surprise. *Combine this dolphin playset with other LEGO® Friends animal rescue toys such as the 41376 Turtles Rescue Mission, 41380 Lighthouse Rescue Center and 41381 Rescue Mission Boat sets to extend the action-packed fun. *Use the LEGO® Life app to access this building kit’s intuitive Instructions PLUS building instructions. Help even younger builders through the building process, with easy-to-use zoom, rotate and ghost-mode functions to visualize their creations as they go. *LEGO® Friends sets encourage imaginative play, and make building creative and fun. *This toy for girls and boys is part of the LEGO® Friends world of everyday heroes and exciting real-world scenarios. *Submarine rescue vehicle measures over 3” (8cm) high, 5” (14cm) long and 4” (11cm) wide. *Shipwreck measures over 5” (13cm) high, 7” (20cm) long and 4” (11cm) wide. Fun Facts * This is the only set Kacey appears in. * Both Kacey's and Stephanie's torsos are exclusive to this set. ** Stephanie's leg piece and Kacey's head piece are also exclusive. * Although the set is a single seat cockpit, in the tv series, the cockpit contains four seats. Gallery 41378-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41378 alt2.jpg|Stephanie and Kacey head to the shipwreck. 41378 alt3.jpg|Stephanie finds the pirate's map. 41378 alt4.jpg|Back of the box. Other Images 33SubmarineDredgerSO.png|The clinic submarine and the dredger. MiaKaceySCSO.png|Mia and Kacey in the submarine. MiaKaceySD01SO.png|Mia and Kacey with the submarine. 40ReadyToDiveTAoBCG.png|The rescue clinic submarine at the Lighthouse dock. 49RSdivingTAoBCG.png|The submarine is starting to dive. Category:Sets Category:2019 Sets Category:Summer 2019 Wave Category:Sea Life Rescue Subtheme Category:Stephanie Sets